you already have
by TheBookLoverUpTheRoad
Summary: Slightly fluffy thaluke with badass Thalia and good Luke. Rated t for language. Hope you like it.


**Hey I was in a thaluke mood so even though this should be the next chapter of I'll be back I decided to give you guys this instead… sorry. Anyway I don't own Percy Jackson blah blah blah, enjoy!**

It's raining pretty hard right now, but we don't feel the cold. We've got the insulation of our cozy, old, Manhattan apartment, big mugs of hot chocolate, and as cheesy as it sounds, each other, to keep us warm as we bitch about how bad the actors are in our current horror movie and threaten to "deck that little dumb-ass if she asks who's there one more time." Our whole relationship was far from perfect, we fought and screamed and slammed doors more often then I care to admit, but I loved him and he loved me and even though we were probably the most flawed, imperfect couple in existence, sitting there in his arms laughing and drinking deeply from our mugs, I swear we could've fooled Aphrodite.

We were getting to one of those boring, sorry I mean heart-wrenching, dialog bits when they try to give the characters a bit of much needed personality via back story so I decided to ignore the whiny blond and her deceased family members and focus on the whiny blond with his arm snaked around my waist.

"So how was work?" I asked looking up at him from my spot on our cushy couch.

"eh, same old, how about you?" he asked pressing a kiss into my dark, wayward hair.

"oh you know…." I began, but how could he know? I didn't know! How could I not know where I worked? Maybe I don't work, no that's ridiculous I'd never let Luke support me! I hardly let him pay for my dinner when we go out! When did we go out last? Last I remember being with him was…. I can't remember….And that's when I felt an overwhelming pain in my chest, not just the metaphorical pain of heartbreak, but real, physical, mind-numbing pain I looked down and saw a talon embedded in my chest much too close to my heart to be good for my health. My hands automatically went to my coat pocket where I kept my stash of ambrosia, I was no longer wearing the comfortable pajama shorts and green day t-shirt, but the silver uniform of a hunter of Artemis, or was it, it kept flickering and changing from one outfit to the other. My fingers closed around the small square and brought it up to my mouth, and was instantly comforted by the taste of s'mores, the kind Annabeth and I used to make over a fire when we were on our own. I never told her this because even then Annabeth had exceedingly high moral standings, but Luke used to steal the marshmallows for us, as a son of Hermes it came naturally to him and he'd never get caught. But there's no time to reminisce now because I can guarantee the monster is winding up for another swing at me in this very moment. I looked around every inch of our apartment for a sign of the monster but all I succeeded in doing was scare Luke.

"What are you doing Thals? Put your spear away!"

I looked down noticing for the first time the long, celestial bronze spear gripped tightly in my left hand, then it became a mug of hot chocolate then a spear again, that's when I realized, it was the mist. That's why I couldn't see the monsters, that's why I couldn't tell what I was wearing, or what I was holding.

"Luke we have to go" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door

"There are monsters, I don't know how many or where but you have to trust me, now come on!"

"Thalia, everything is okay. It's just your PTSD acting up, there must have been something in the movie that triggered it, but everything's fine, I promise." He said pulling me into his broad chest and lifting my chin up for a kiss.

I wanted to believe him, to kiss his warm chapped lips, laugh it off and worry about work tomorrow but that's just it, I don't have work tomorrow I have quests, and I'm not twenty one with a steady job and a loving boyfriend and I never will be, I'll be fifteen forever. And then I remembered what else happened the day I pledged myself to Artemis. Luke died.

"you're not real" I whispered, tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes and fingers tracing the scar that adorned the face of the only boy I have ever and will ever love.

"Of course I am Thals, I'm right here, and I always will be, I'll never leave you Thals."

"But you already have" I said in a quiet shaky voice as I turned my tearful face away from his handsome one. Then I did the only logical thing to do, something completely illogical, something so insane and unexpected that it would shatter the illusion completely. Still looking away because I couldn't bear to watch it real or not, I ran my spear through his heart. As soon as my spear broke the skin I felt a shift in weight, the corpse on my spear shaft was much lighter then Luke should have been. I looked up in time to see a siren twitch slightly in her true form before exploding into golden dust. Then I turned around to face the rest of the sirens and began to speak, my voice was no longer shaky and quiet but loud and very, very angry, that was too personal, too intimate, that was my Luke, that was my greatest wish and they were not allowed to be a part of it.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis and very, very pissed at you fuckers, if you value your sorry excuses for lives, I suggest you run. Though I can't promise it'll do you much good, I am a hunter after all."

 **Well that escalated quickly, I really like badass Thalia and while I love the fluffy thalukes I think a lot of those sort of take that away from her, so that was my attempt at thaluke. Anyway I hope you liked it and this is the part when I pester you for reviews. But seriously reviews are great, please leave me one.**

 **'** **til next time,**

 **-Jess**

 **Aka TheBookLoverUpTheRoad**


End file.
